


Jay’s Moving Castle

by fizzysugarwrites



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (technically The Djinn Wizard), Alternate Universe - Howl's Moving Castle Fusion, Cole and Nya are both Sophie, Cole’s also a cobbler, F/M, Jay is Howl, Kai is Calcifer!!! hell yes!!!, M/M, Multi, Nadakhan is the Witch of the Wastes, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent, lots of nya/cole content in the first part since sophie doesn’t get to the castle that quick, the others are in it too i’ll add them as they show up, zane's technically the scarecrow but shhhh we don't know that yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzysugarwrites/pseuds/fizzysugarwrites
Summary: Follow Cole and Nya as they venture far beyond their hometown to break a curse set on Cole by the Djinn Wizard, as they meet the remarkable magic boy who they may have met before? Who knows!This is a Howl’s Moving Castle au! it’s v self indulgent and i hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Cole/Jay Walker, Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Cole/Nya/Jay Walker, Nya/Jay Walker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17
Collections: The_Newbie's Ninjago Fanfic Collection





	1. A Chance Encounter, Surely

Cole stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked through this tight alleyway. Was this kind of a terrible idea, to be going through this kind of place by himself? Maybe. But it was a pretty good shortcut, and if he could get across town to visit Karloff and back to the shop before nightfall, then it would be mostly worth it. The rest of town was pretty loud today, since most of the soldiers had gotten home. Cole didn’t care much for the soldiers.

“I told you already, I’m not lost, so can you just get out of my way?”

Ah. Speaking of soldiers. They were real garbage to the girls that lived around here.

Cole spotted one of his coworkers (and his closest friend) standing before a trio of men in uniform. Nya seemed frustrated and uncomfortable, which wouldn’t do at all for Cole. So he squared his shoulders and approached them. He knew rather well that he could be intimidating, and he might as well use that to help her deal with shitty men.

“Hey, you heard her already. Back off,” Cole announced sternly to the soldiers, coming to stand next to Nya. He cast her a sidelong ‘you alright?’ glance before glaring sternly at the soldiers, and her little shift to bump Cole’s shoulder told him ‘yes’. The soldiers wrinkled their noses at Cole.

“Can’t ya see we’re busy here? Why don’t you scram, lil buddy.” The lead soldier, with the big mustache, took a step towards Cole and Nya, and Cole was made aware that all three of these soldiers were taller than him.  _ Greaaaat.  _ Nya bumped shoulders with Cole again, this time a silent ‘let’s get out of here’.

“Look, guys, just accept the fact that you’re not getting anything out of this and let us move on with our lives,” Cole responded firmly, and the soldiers just took another step towards the both of them, which forced Cole and Nya to take a step back.  _ Can you PLEASE just take a hint, you jackasses! Get out of here! _

It looked very much like it was about to get ugly, and Cole tensed as he knew that they were outnumbered, and he was so totally going to miss a chance at visiting Karloff today, and-

“There you two are! I’ve been lookin’ all over for ya!”

A charming, high-pitched voice sounded from behind Cole and Nya, and before Cole could turn around to look for the source, an arm went around his waist. Nya’s too, and they both turned in shock to look down at-

A shorter fellow, with a spark of ginger curls framing a freckled and rather cute face. He had on a royal-blue sort of cloak draped around his shoulders and a puffy white shirt, and he was grinning good-naturedly at the soldiers while holding both Cole and Nya by the waist, like he was some sort of close friend. Usually, Cole would’ve pulled away by now, but he was kind of so bewildered by this whole situation that he sort of let it happen.

The soldiers scowled down at the short stranger. “Seriously? Now there’s two of ya who can’t see that we are  _ busy? _ ” The lead one with the stache emphasized the ‘busy’. The stranger just deepened his confident grin.

“Now, I’m not having none of that, officers,” he crowed, and took the hand off of Cole’s hip to flick it in an odd sort of gesture. All at once, all three soldiers suddenly straightened up and started to march in step around the three of them, and out of the alleyway. Seeming to do so against their will. Cole and Nya turned slightly and watched them leave, just positively bewildered.  _ What in the goddamn? _

Once they were far out of sight, the stranger let out a small sigh of relief and glanced up between Cole and Nya’s faces. “Whew! Wasn’t sure if that would work for a second there.” He released their waists and just stood there between them with his hands on his hips, reveling in the euphoria of a close call. Cole exchanged a confused glance with Nya before she spoke up.

“Right… uh. Thanks?” She turned properly so she was actually facing the short stranger, and Cole did the same. He stuffed his hands back in his pockets now, and looked the stranger up and down. He had a sort of ethereal look to him, like his hair was floating somewhat. It was… almost concerning how pretty he was.

“Oh, it was nothin! Just was in the area and all,” the stranger remarked blithely, casting a short glance behind him. Then he paled, and grabbed both of their waists again, making them look forward again. “Aw nuts, okay, don’t be alarmed! But I’m being followed,” the stranger said shortly. Cole glanced at Nya in mild shock, then tried to cast a look behind them. The stranger poked him in the side with his hand and Cole turned back to glare at him. The stranger hissed “No, don't look at them!! Then they’ll know your face!” and started to walk forward, pulling the both of them with him. Cole jolted a bit from the sudden movement, but fell into step with the stranger.

“Hey, you mind telling us what your deal is?” Nya asked the stranger under her breath, still walking with him. “Because this is  _ incredibly  _ sketchy, Mr. Magic Boy.”

“Magic  _ Man _ ,” The stranger corrected, still walking in step with the both of them. Cole could barely believe what was going on. How the hell did they get into this situation? Some arcane little weirdo sidled up to them, held the both of them like they were old friends, and now was apparently being followed by  _ something  _ and pulling them along with him.  _ Weird.  _

“Yeah, yeah, Magic Man,” Cole remarked sternly. “Can you please tell us what is going-” He cut himself off with a startled gasp as his eyes fell on the things that suddenly manifested in the alleyway before them. These huge orange sandy  _ things _ that filled that whole walkway. Cole stutter-stepped for a moment, then cast a frightened glance behind to find  _ oh great,  _ more of those figures had filled the way back. They were nearly trapped.

“Ooookay we’re goin this way now! They’ve seen you!” The stranger squeaked out, seeming far less confident. He suddenly banked sharply to the left down another alley, taking both Cole and Nya with him and starting to quicken his pace. Cole tensed and reached slightly around the stranger’s back to grab Nya’s hand, as a comforting gesture, as all three of them speedwalked down the alleyway. He could hear these freaky shifting sounds from behind him. Nya squeezed his hand.  _ This is going absolutely terrible. _

“Stay calm stay calm, act natural, we’re fine, we’re fine,” the stranger rambled next to Cole. How he could bother to  _ tell  _ the both of them to stay calm when  _ he  _ was the one these things were apparently following was beyond him. “Everything’s fiiiiiine, we’re fiiiine, act naaaturallll.”

“Can you stop?!” Cole snapped quietly to the stranger as they walked. “This is not at all reassuring me!” The sounds were growing closer and it was not fun.   
  
“It’s not for you it’s for  _ me, _ ” The stranger snapped back. Nya caught Cole’s eyes and rolled her own.  _ Is this guy for real? _

“Okay but what the hell  _ are  _ those things?” Nya said aside, glaring down at the short stranger. “They’re not human! Who sent them?”

“The Djinn Wizard, that’s who! So we gotta go! Or else we are!-“ The stranger retorted, before cutting himself off and halting abruptly. Cole saw precisely why.

They were being cut off by more of those grainy figures. Hell, they were practically surrounded. Cole’s grip tightened on Nya’s hand and vice versa. The stranger’s arms remained precisely where they were, and his expression no longer looked confident.

“... Hooped. Okay I’m about to do something  _ real  _ weird so just uh- hold on.”

When they both just glanced at him expectantly and then back to the sand monsters slowly advancing on them, he coughed and said “I meant LITERALLY just- alright we’re goin.”

“Going whERE!” Cole started to say before the arm around his waist tightened and he was suddenly  _ very  _ high in the air. He had shut his eyes in anticipation of the “going” that the stranger had described, but he wished he hadn’t opened them again.  _ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA _

He glanced to his left and found that the stranger and Nya were up here too - Nya had a similar bewildered expression on her face, and the stranger was smiling. Smiling! While they were who-knows-how-many feet up!

Once Cole fully came back to his senses he let out a  _ very  _ undignified yell and flung both his arms around the stranger. “WHAT THE HELL WHY ARE WE UP HERE!!” His outburst was interjected with Nya’s similar scream and grab onto the magic fellow. “DID YOU DO THIS???”

“Sheesh, buddy, ya act like you’ve never taken a float before!” The stranger cackled, keeping his arms where they were and stepping through the air without a care in the world. Conversely, Cole and Nya’s feet were dangling. “Just relax and keep walkin, alright?”

“Keep walking?!” Cole retorted back, glaring sharply at him. “I- wh- THERE IS NOTHING TO WALK ON!”

“Are you nuts?!” Nya said angrily in response, tightening her near-hug on the stranger and casting a look downwards before wishing she hadn’t. “Oh dear gods we’re so fuckin high up whyyyyyyyy…” Cole would’ve reached out and offered some sort of comforting touch, but he was definitely not letting go of this little weirdo for a second, not while they were still up here.

“... hey,” The stranger spoke, in a suddenly quiet voice, and caught Nya’s frightened eyes. “Trust me, alright?” He then turned his look on Cole and it took him by surprise. He had sort of… gorgeous eyes. Glimmering green. Were his freckles glowing?  _ Who IS this guy? And why is he so pretty? _

Nya cast a glance at Cole, then straightened her back slightly, and tried to take a step, moving her legs identically to the stranger’s. She suddenly seemed lighter, and she actually took one of her arms off of the stranger, which just baffled Cole. “Hhhhokay, it’s working… huh.” She seemed certainly unsure, but no longer as panicky as she was earlier.

The stranger brightened at her listening to him, and then turned back to Cole with that same dazzling grin. Cole clenched his jaw, feeling like he should resist that enchanting smile, but that wasn’t quite going to happen. This weirdo was way too charming.  _ Alright fine, I’ll humor you, magic man. _ He tried to step with the stranger as well, arms still around him. And then Cole found some sort of support under his feet. He couldn’t call it ground, because it still certainly felt like he was moving his legs through the air and not walking on the pavement, but he no longer felt like he had to worry about falling, now.  _ Huh. Alright. _

The stranger’s smile broadened and Cole bit his lip. This was by far the strangest place to meet a pretty magic guy, but oh well. Eventually, he felt comfortable enough to take one of his arms off the stranger, and now they were simply walking in a sort of side-hug position. Arms around each other. Looking back on it, this was probably the most bizarre thing that had happened to Cole all year, which would only start a string of bizarre happenings in the surprisingly near future.

But in that moment, the magic stranger just sighed contentedly. “There we go. Nice and easy.” Cole scoffed at him. This was not particularly easy, thank you very much! He tried to stay calm, and reached around the stranger’s back to put his hand over Nya’s. He cast a sidelong glance at her, and she seemed to be taking this fairly well. Good for her, she didn’t necessarily have the fear of heights that Cole usually did. Eventually, the stranger spoke up again. “So, where are you two headed today? I can drop you off.”

Cole tensed and glared softly at the stranger. “Please do not say ‘drop’ when I’m pretty sure you’re the only reason why we’re not on a one-way trip to the pavement, thanks.” The stranger’s smile turned sheepish.

“Ooh, yeah, sorry about that…  _ airheaded  _ word choice, buddy.” He snickered at his own joke, and Cole rolled his eyes exhaustedly. “... yeah, okay, that was a bad joke,” the stranger relented, cheeks dusting pink. At this point, Cole kinda couldn’t help it. He smiled at the fellow. Why did he do that? Who knows.

“Yeah. Anyway, I was just headed to Karloff’s shop,” Cole mumbled, feeling a little flustered about his dumb smile.

“The bakery? Ooo!” The stranger remarked with a light laugh that made Cole’s heart jump a bit.  _ Sheesh, what is WITH me? I am not catching feelings this quickly, no sir. _ “Alright, there’s a balcony there, I’ll just let you both off- wait, were you going somewhere else?” He asked Nya after a second, the tips of his ears turning red in embarrassment.   
  
“Oh! No, no, I was just trying to get somewhere quiet, and I guess… I mean the balcony might be the safest bet,” Nya nodded along. Then she glanced at Cole. “That alright with you?”

“Of course! Karloff’d be happy to see ya.” Nya cracked a smile at Cole’s reassurance, and he returned it in earnest. The stranger was just grinning and looking between them, like they were the brightest thing in the sky. It was supremely soft and Cole didn’t know what to make of it. Good thing they were getting to that balcony soon.

As they drifted, finally, over the railing of the balcony at Karloff’s bakery, the stranger released Cole and Nya’s waists and they both stepped onto the wooden floor. The stranger still stood on the railing, hands on his hips and regarding the pair of them with a bright expression. Cole and Nya exchanged glances before she spoke up.

“Uh, thanks for the lift. I’m…” She trailed off, rubbing the back of her neck. “I’m honestly not sure if this is real or not.” The stranger blinked at Nya for a moment, before snickering.

“Well, I guess that’s for you to figure out, Nya.” The stranger grinned mischievously, and before Nya could ask how he knew her name he stepped backwards and suddenly dropped off the railing. Cole and Nya both shouted in surprise and dashed over to the railing to look for him, but… to no avail. He was gone, lost in the crowd.

Cole stepped back from the railing and rubbed his arms. He was positively reeling from all that. “Did… did that really happen? What was that?  _ Who  _ was that?” He asked aloud. Nya turned to face him, leaning back against the railing.

“... oh my gods, wait was that  _ Jay? _ ” Nya said incredulously. Cole’s eyes widened in surprise and confusion, and she continued. “As in, the wizard? The guy that goes around  _ stealing  _ people’s hearts?”

“Do they mean literally when they say that?” Cole wondered aloud. Nya opened her mouth to give an answer, but closed it after a moment. Cole sighed. “Okay, you don’t know either. Well. We don’t even know if that was  _ real,  _ were we dreaming?”  _ Sure felt like a dream. With a dreamy guy and everything. _

_ Please don’t let me catch feelings on the magic man who might’ve been a figment of both our imaginations. _

Cole was startled out of his fruitless thoughts by a  _ *TMP TMP TMP*  _ of heavy footsteps before a familiar gruff baker emerged onto the balcony. “COLE! NYA!” Neither of them had any time to react before Karloff grabbed the both of them in a rib-cracking hug. Once he released them, Cole stumbled back to take a few deep breaths, and Nya did sort of the same. Hugs from Karloff were a bit of a full-contact sport.

“You two! Nelson downstairs told me you floated onto balcony with strange man! What gives?” Karloff asked worriedly. Cole blinked at him, then exchanged a glance with Nya. One simple thought was on both their minds, and they both exclaimed it in unison.

“That was  _ REAL? _ ” 


	2. The Ghost Curse

Closing up the shoe shop was, per usual, uneventful. Nya had accompanied Cole back to the shop after their little visit with Karloff was through, and then she’d peeled off to go back home. The place was quiet. Occasionally, Cole enjoyed the quiet. 

At once, Cole’s brain went back to the pretty stranger. Sheesh, it was all he could think about. Ridiculous.  _ Especially if that guy did end up to be Jay. What was the deal with Jay again? Steals the hearts of interesting people that he meets?  _

_ Feh. I’m not that interesting. Must’ve been a different guy. _

The  _ dingling  _ of the bell over the shop door pulled Cole out of his thoughts. He turned to the door in confusion.  _ I… I locked that, didn't I? _

The potential patron that entered the shoe shop today was a tall and imposing man, arms hidden under some sort of fancy suit-coat and hair drawn up into a sleek ponytail. He had an air of just  _ supreme  _ disdain, which made Cole reflexively tense. This guy already seemed like bad news.

Since the patron seemed to just be looking around, Cole cleared his throat. “Ahem- sorry sir, but we’re closed at this hour. Must’ve forgotten to lock the door and all, sorry about-”

“Tacky,” the patron said simply, boots  _ clack _ ing on the stone floor. “These shoes are… quite tacky. I’ve seen better shoes abandoned in the street.” Cole’s shoulders hunched as the man stepped into the center of the shop, peering at him haughtily. “And you seem the tackiest of all.”

Cole’s otherwise passive and tired expression morphed directly into anger and indignation. Who the hell did this guy think he was? Barging into the store after hours, and then insulting Cole’s work and Cole himself? He wasn’t having that, no sir.

Cole stood briskly, marched past the man to the door, and held it open before gesturing to it passive-aggressively. “Sir, we are closed for the night. Sorry to be blunt, but please leave.”

The man had turned when Cole walked past, and stood there, regarding him coldly. “Oh, so rude. Are you rude to every patron, or just the one and only Djinn Wizard?”

“Djinn Wizard?” Cole echoed, raising his eyebrow in doubt. And then something grainy ghosted over his hand and he whipped his head around to come face to face with one of those orange sand figures. Several, in fact, all wearing similar suit-coats to the man. Cole yelled and reeled back from the door, and the man laughed wickedly. Cole’s head whipped back around to stare at the man in fear. “... wait, no hold on, I-I…”

The man didn’t seem to pay any mind to Cole’s frantic attempts to save face, and instead suddenly lunged through him, scattering orange sand and smoke over him in some miniature sort of sandstorm. Cole winced and covered his face with his arms, panic mounting.  _ I’m sorry! I didn’t know you were the Djinn Wizard! How was I supposed to know that! _

All at once, the moment was over. The Djinn Wizard was at the door, smiling deviously. “Mm. Best part about that spell is that nearly no one can notice all that’s wrong.”

Cole spun on his heel and stared at him in wide-eyed horror. “What’d you-”

But the Djinn Wizard gave no response, and ducked out of the door with a slam. That shocked Cole out of his inaction, and he yelled and dashed at the door,  _ and then passed through it,  _ tripping down the steps as he did. He sprawled onto the pavement with a startled noise, and then sat up, abruptly  _ very  _ aware of his current situation.

He looked down at his hands in mounting panic. They were still his hands, thankfully, but they were translucent and tinged a ghastly green color. Cole sputtered.  _ What? What’s going on, is that me? _ He stood up on the steps and moved backwards slowly, and then leapt back in surprise when he  _ passed through the door  _ again, now back in the shop.

_ This… this isn’t happening. I’m dreaming. Where’s a mirror?  _ Cole turned in a brief circle as he tried to find something reflective. When his eyes fell upon a polished metal plate, standing as decoration on the table, he lunged for it and  _ his hands passed through the plate  _ and Cole may have started to hyperventilate.

And that sentiment only continued when he saw that he didn’t seem to  _ have  _ a reflection in the mirror. None at all. Cole clutched at his hair, panic definitely at its peak now.  _ This isn’t happening. I’m dreaming, I’m dreaming, I’m- _

* _ Dingling!*  _ “Sorry, I think I forgo-” Nya began, mild surprise in her voice at the fact that the door was still unlocked, but that mild surprise was soon replaced with mute shock as she laid eyes on her best friend, who had fallen on the floor. “... Cole?”

“Nya!” Cole squeaked out breathily, still sort of hyperventilating. That confirmed for Nya that this wasn’t some sort of dream, and she dropped her bag and cupped a hand over her mouth.

“Holy shit Cole, what  _ happened?! _ I left an hour ago!” Nya quickly closed the distance between them, dropping to her knees next to Cole. “I- you’re a… ghost?” She reached out to hold his shoulder and… surprisingly didn’t pass through it. Cole’s chest was still heaving, and he was still sort of breathing  _ too  _ fast, and Nya noticed, frowning softly.

“Th-there was a guy, he- said he was the Dj-Djinn Wizard and he had those fuckin-  _ sand  _ things with him, N-Nya, and he just- flew past me, and then I tried to go after him and I f-fell through the door and-” Cole clutched at his hair again, shuddering like mad. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t think straight.

Nya’s hands slowly went off Cole’s shoulders and went around his hands instead, gently lifting them off his head. “Hey, hey. Cole, listen to me, alright? Focus on me. Breathe with me.” She kept her own breathing level, and met Cole’s eyes calmly. Cole’s eyes darted around panickedly, but he listened to his best friend, forcing himself to not think about being a ghost, and think instead about Nya, about how Nya’s hands felt on his own, about her own breathing pattern, which he tried slowly to match. He thought about her meaningful expression, her searching eyes. It… it calmed him to think about Nya. That surprised him a bit, at least subconsciously.  _ Well, she’s my friend. Of course friends are calming to think about. _

Slowly, Cole’s breathing came down to be in time with Nya’s, and he stopped shaking. Nya smiled at that, squeezing Cole’s ghost-hands lightly. “There, there. Alright, let’s take stock. Someone came into the shop after hours, said he was… the Djinn Wizard?” When Cole nodded slightly to that, Nya continued. “And he had some of those… sand guys with him, and then the Djinn Wizard did something to you, and turned you into… a ghost. Just like that?”

“Y-yeah, I… when I tried to go after him I just… fell through the door, and…” Cole trailed off, eyes falling back worriedly on the polished decorative plate. Nya followed his look and sucked in a sharp breath when she saw her own reflection, but not his. “A-and I can’t grab onto anything either… except you…?” Cole continued, the last bit of his sentence lilting into a question as he tentatively moved his hands into his lap with Nya still holding them. “Wait, how can you…?”

“Maybe it doesn’t work for people, just things,” Nya suggested, just as confused as he was. “Look, that part’s not important now. There’s gotta be some way we can fix this, we can… we can go after the Djinn Wizard. Make him change this back. I mean hell! You weren’t even doing anything wrong,  _ he  _ came in after hours!” At once, Nya’s concern was replaced by anger. Cole blinked at that. He understood getting mad if this’d happened to her, but it only affected him. She didn’t need to be this upset.

“Wait, go after him? I-I don’t think I could do that,” Cole backtracked, clenching his jaw.  _ I don’t even know where to find him. Does she mean in the Wastes? I can’t go to the Wastes! _

“Well it’s not gonna just be  _ you,  _ rocky, I’m going with you,” Nya remarked blithely, taking Cole’s hands and moving to pull him to his feet with her. Cole went up, suddenly feeling a lot lighter. Regardless of that strange sensation, Cole immediately worried for Nya.

“What?? But your parents would flip if you just- just  _ ran off  _ with me into the Wastes after some wizard!” Cole fretted, pacing slightly as Nya folded her arms at him. “I- you don’t need to do this-“

“Yes I do! Some jackass just turned my best friend into a goddamned spectre, I’m not gonna just let that fly!” Nya glared at Cole slightly as she interrupted him. “Besides, my parents are outta town, and are gonna be for a while. Tryna find some place in the capitol for us. No one’s gonna know!”

“But-” Cole started to argue again, still halfway pacing, but Nya took him by the shoulders and made him face her. Her expression was stern and determined and would’ve intimidated Cole from any other person.

“Cole Brookstone, I am not letting you struggle through this nonsense alone, and that is final. You mean way too much to me to just leave you like this, so I  _ am _ coming with you. End of story.” She squeezed both his shoulders for emphasis. Cole blinked at her in surprise and bewilderment. It didn’t quite make sense to him, that she really wanted to go through with this. But… he’d be lying if he said having Nya by his side to go through… whatever this was didn’t comfort him a bit.

Cole put on a smile, one that was still wary and worried and apprehensive, and gave a little nod to Nya. “A-alright. I trust you.” He tentatively reached up and put his hands over Nya’s on his shoulders. Nya cracked a reassuring grin at him.

“Good.” She stepped back from Cole and moved to her bag, throwing it over one shoulder. “Let’s get our stuff together, and we can…” Nya started with vigor, but trailed directly off into an impressively long yawn that immediately spread to Cole too. “... oof, sorry. We can get moving-”

“In the morning?” Cole interjected quietly, giving Nya a sort of relaxed look that meant  _ “I can see that you’re tired, it’s alright, we can sleep.”  _ Nya bit her lip, but nodded.

“... in the morning.” She adjusted her bag slightly, turning for the door. “... alright. I can-” She stopped short when Cole let out a little noise of protest, reached out and grabbed her arm. The boy suddenly seemed awfully self-conscious.  _ Aw man, she’s gonna think it a weird thing to ask. This was a bad idea, I should just let her go. But what if that guy comes back? _

“I… I-I’m a little scared to stay here by myself,” Cole blurted, meeting Nya’s confused look with a bashful one of his own. “I-In case he comes back or… or something.” His shoulders hunched. He felt silly, asking Nya to stay the night with him. Even as a ghost he felt his cheeks burn a bit.

To Cole’s surprise, and more so his relief, Nya’s confused expression softened into one of understanding. “Hey, of course! I can just crash on your sofa or something, no big deal.” Cole gave her a short, relieved smile, and Nya returned it. Her hand slipped almost naturally into Cole’s, and she hesitated for a beat before suddenly pulling him forward into a close, fierce hug.

“... Cole, we’re gonna get you out of this, okay? I promise.” Deep down, Cole knew that wasn’t a promise Nya could possibly keep, but… that didn’t matter. In that moment right there, he really did believe her, no matter what. Tentatively, he returned the hug, thick arms wrapping around Nya’s shoulders.  _ Huh. We… fit together well, huh? _

_ Guess that’s just how friends are. _

Eventually they released each other (though not for a while) and eventually they went to their separate sleeping spots - Cole in his own bedroom, Nya in the parlor adjacent to the shop. Cole laid awake for a long while, the reality of his predicament coming to him now that he was alone with his thoughts. What was even going to happen to him, now? Where could he go?

He only hoped that by tomorrow he’d have a good answer.


	3. Beginning the Climb

Nya huffed audibly. She was absolutely, positively tired of walking.

Sure, hitching a ride on the back of a hay cart was a fine idea, and it gave them a good head start into the Wastes. But the pair of them had discovered that a) Cole still needed to eat and sleep as a ghost and b) he couldn’t carry any of his own gear, as unless he focused all his energy into picking up an individual object, he just phased through.

So now, Nya was carrying both of their supplies uphill into the Wastes. And the route into the Wastes stretched far too long than necessary.

“... I’m still really not sure about this,” Cole muttered to Nya’s left as he climbed with her. He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. “I… I think the Djinn Wizard’s only problem was with me, I don’t wanna get you roped up in my problems, Nya. Are you sure you still want to-“

“ _ Positive, _ ” Nya remarked, clearly and sternly. She glanced back at him through the stray strands of her dark hair, which was pulled back into a short braid. “Cole, we are getting you back to normal or so help me gods I’m going to fight the entire Wastes.” Cole blinked at her fortitude, and then snorted a short laugh that made Nya drop her stern look in favor for a slight smile. She really did love Cole’s laugh. It was always so full and lively, even when it was just a chuckle.

Nya’s feelings on her best friend were… tricky to describe, to say the least. She cared an awful lot about him, yes, as emphasized by the fact that she didn’t particularly mind having to carry both their bags while Cole was in this state. But there was more to it than that. She admired his attitude, how simultaneously solid and gentle he was in most aspects of his life, from cobbling shoes to taste-testing Karloff’s sweets. Hell, Cole himself was rather sweet, if she was being honest. They’d been friends for a good several years, and Nya had worked at the shoe shop with him for half of that time. And yet, there were feelings she harbored for the boy that… didn’t make sense. How his presence in tense situations relaxed her, made her feel safe. How she hated it when he would get all self-deprecating in an attempt to not bother her. How sometimes, when she caught a glance at him grinning goofily at something, her heart would flutter in her chest and she’d have to look away wondering  _ what just happened? _

Nya didn’t know what to do with any of these less-explainable feelings, so she draped a curtain of nonchalance and passion over them, masking them and making it seem as though she shared that sort of determination in all aspects of her life. Not just the ones that pertained to Cole.

Eventually, the pair of them reached a point where they could take a break. Cole plopped down unceremoniously next to a flat rock, and patted it while looking up at Nya. “Here, you can sit up here.” He offered one of those quiet smiles and Nya flushed just slightly before returning it.  _ Gods, he’s a dork. _

But nevertheless she obliged, letting both bags off her shoulders and next to the rock before sitting down herself, letting out a short sigh and shutting her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, looking back from whence they came, she grimaced slightly.  _ We’ve barely moved, we can still see the town. This is going to be tough. _

Nya cast a sidelong glance at Cole, who had opened his pack after catching his breath. He pulled out the small loaf of bread and chunk of cheese and then split the both of them in half, offering part to Nya. She blinked, then shook her head. “Oh no, I’m good, Cole. Packed my own stuff, and I’m not gonna eat yet.”

“You sure? You really look tuckered out,” Cole remarked through a mouthful of bread. Nya snorted at that.

“I am, but it isn’t the kind of tired that a snack can fix. It’s more like I wish I had a walking stick with me or something.” She leaned back on her hands and tilted her head skyward.  _ Sky’s still pretty clear. That’s a good sign. _

Cole fell quiet, munching on his food, and then stopped abruptly, the bread falling through his distracted hand. “Oh hey! That could work!”

“What could work?” Nya asked, turning her head to where Cole was, and then turning again to where he was looking and pointing.

A stick. Or a branch. Sticking out of a bush.  _ Huh. Convenient. _

Cole immediately stood up from his spot and trotted over to the bush. “Here, I’ll get it!” Nya sat up from her rock and followed nonetheless. Coming upon the branch, it was clearly stuck in there real well. Cole rubbed his hands together and set them on the stick, giving it a moment for his focus to let him actually grip it. With a small grunt, he yanked the stick up, trying to pull it out. It shifted, and Nya spotted something in the bush glinting like metal. But it didn’t budge.

“Lemme help, here.” She stepped next to Cole, taking the back end of the stick, and pulled with him. It took some straining, and Nya bracing her foot against a rock, but eventually the pair of them pulled the stick upright. Nya yelped in surprise as the stick made a sound, like metal pieces  _ clunk _ ing against each other. 

She turned her head upward and looked upon the… scarecrow! A scarecrow! A humanoid shape with a tin-can head, and a ratty suit-coat sitting around a narrow cylinder of metal, acting as a body. Nya and Cole both blinked at the now-upright fellow, bewildered that such a thing would even be out here. And even moreso that it seemed to be standing on its own.

“... a scarecrow,” Cole remarked simply after a short moment of silence. Nya nodded. The metal scarecrow continued to stare blankly into the distance above them, easily taller than both of them. Blank stare… but not exactly lifeless. Nya couldn’t place it, but there was some sort of… almost emotion behind that tin face.

“Well,” Nya started, feeling a little foolish for talking to a scarecrow. “You’re upright now, at least.” As expected, the tinhead scarecrow didn’t respond. Nya  _ hmph _ ed slightly, feeling even more foolish. “... well, we ought to get going. Bye, Tinhead!” With that, she swiveled on her heel and trotted back over to the walking path. Cole waved awkwardly at the scarecrow before following.

“So, d’you think that thing’s enchanted?” Cole wondered aloud as they started back up into walking. Nya gave a noncommittal grunt, adjusting the bags on her shoulders. “I mean, standing by itself like that is pretty… not-mundane,” Cole continued.

“Well if it is, it better keep to its damn self, because I’m not dealing with any more magic than I need to,” Nya retorted. “We came up here to get  _ rid  _ of an enchantment- er, a curse. Remember?”

“Well, yeah, but maybe this one’s nice! Maybe-” Cole cut himself off, going quiet. Nya turned to look at him, then heard exactly what he did.

_ *tok tok tok tok* _

The scarecrow had been hopping up the pathway. Following them. Immediately, Nya was wary.  _ If it is enchanted, then by whom? Is it malicious?  _ The thing was getting closer by the second and she exchanged a glance with Cole.

“Er, you don’t needa follow us!” She called out at once to the tinheaded fellow. “You don’t owe us or anything! You’re in the clear!” The scarecrow stopped hopping several feet from the pair of them, and Nya nodded shortly. Then she turned back around and kept hiking, gesturing for Cole to follow her. Cole lingered for a moment, watching their tagalong buddy, before following.

They walked in silence for about another few feet before that now-familiar  _ *tok tok tok tok*  _ sounded from behind them again. Nya blew a strand of hair out of her face and turned around to come face to face with Tinhead again.  _ Am I calling him Tinhead now? I guess I am. _

“Okay, this is getting ridiculous, can you please…” She started sternly, but trailed off. Her eyes went wide as she saw the strange shepherd’s-crook-ended staff hanging off one of the scarecrow’s arms. Tinhead’s painted-on grin seemed surprisingly… emotive. Nya blinked.  _ What a strange fellow. _

“Is that for me?” She asked warily, glancing between Cole and the scarecrow. When Tinhead tilted downward, almost like a nod, Nya let out a kind of surprised laugh. “Well. Uh. Thank you! I think.” She stepped towards Tinhead and gently unhooked the crook, setting one end against the ground like a walking stick. Then she glanced back up at the scarecrow.

“... yknow, if you’re really trying to help us, you could find us some shelter nearby,” Nya remarked. “It’s bound to get dark soon, especially if it starts to storm. I read somewhere that water isn’t good for ghosts.” Cole jolted at that statement, but Nya was honestly just bluffing.

Tinhead tilted for a moment, then spun around and hopped off down the path again.  _ *tok tok tok tok* _

Nya smirked. “Hm, well that takes care of that.” She swiveled on her heel. “Let’s keep movin.” Cole gaped at her and scrambled to keep up, a little nervous now.

“So, uh, you were kidding when you mentioned that thing about ghosts and water, right?” Cole asked anxiously, wringing his hands. Nya carefully reorganized her bags on her shoulders and reached out a freed hand to hold Cole’s. The ghostly fellow looked up with a slight blush.

“Of course, but Tinhead doesn’t need to know that. I just wanted him to go away. I don’t really trust that kind of magic. Especially after what’s just happened.” She traced Cole’s knuckles with her thumb quietly, before thinking the better of it and letting go. “I just… don’t wanna risk it, yknow? Not risk any more… this.”

“I know,” Cole replied softly, drawing his hands back to wring them out softly. Nya bit her lip and started to hike some more. Cole moved to follow her… and then his hand found hers again, squeezing it lightly. Nya swallowed silently, feeling her face warm a tinge.  _ I hope we can fix this. Gods, I hope we can fix this. _


	4. Shelter Inside The Castle

They walked like that for a while. A storm followed them, but it hadn’t come down yet. Nya was starting to grow nervous. Yes, she had simply been bluffing in saying that ghosts were vulnerable to water, but she wasn’t about to fuck around and find out if her guess was correct.

So Nya tried to pick up the pace, still holding onto Cole’s hand. It was a bit grueling, but she’d gotten herself used to carrying both packs and moving quickly. The sky was darkening quite a bit, and then the winds came. It started to become unbearable. Neither of them spoke, but Nya ended up pressed shoulder to shoulder with Cole as their pace slowed to a stop. Nya was panting, trying to keep warm. Eventually, she overcame her pride and spoke up.

“I… it’s too cold, I don’t think I can keep going much longer,” she wheezed quietly. Cole gently hummed, moving his hand around her back in a sort of hug. “We… We really need some cover. I hope Tinhead found something.”

“I thought you said that to try to get rid of him?” Cole remarked, his voice lilting in a kind of playfulness that made Nya snicker despite her shuddering. She pressed into Cole’s side softly.

“Yeah, well, I hope he listened anyway.” Nya hunched her shoulders and tried to tuck her head down. “... are you not cold?” She asked Cole. Cole simply shrugged.

“I’m not cold. I don’t really feel the wind now. S’weird.” He went to crouch down, tugging Nya with him. “Might help keep you warm if we’re down here.”

Nya sighed heavily, still leaning against him. Practically tucking her head under his chin in some semblance of huddling. She didn’t respond for now, just breathed.  _ I really hope I don’t just… die of hypothermia out here while trying to save my best friend from a curse. That’d be a weak way to go. _

_ Either way, this is… nice. To have him here. _

Cole shifted against her shoulder, seeming to tense suddenly, and that got Nya to look up, tilting her head so as not to bang his chin. “What?”

“... Tinhead,” he said simply, pointing with his free arm up over the hill. Sure enough, the familiar  _ *tok tok tok tok*  _ of the metal scarecrow sounded at the top of it, and another, louder sound behind him. Much louder.

Nya stood up in surprise, taking Cole with her. Both of them stared in mute awe at the enormous  _ walking castle  _ that appeared over the horizon. Steam blew from its chimney and its enormous metal facade almost seemed as though it had a face.  _ Jay’s castle. Ohhh, this is bad. _

Tinhead hopped towards the pair of them and hopped in a circle around them as the castle suddenly loomed, its almost tentacle-like legs striding up and over them until the body was right above Nya and Cole. Nya managed to snap out of her stupor and turned to glare at the scarecrow incredulously.

“TINHEAD YOU- TINHEAD! THAT’S JAY’S CASTLE! THAT ISN’T A SAFE PLACE!!!” She yelled at him in frustration. Cole squeaked and grabbed onto Nya’s arm for some kind of comfort as the castle let out a loud hiss and seemed to slow to a stop. Right over them. For a moment neither of them dared to move.

Then the castle hissed again, seeming to lower itself closer to them. The pair frantically took steps back as it did, Nya staring it down. Tinhead just stood next to them plainly, seeming at least somewhat pleased with this outcome.  _ Why can I tell he’s pleased? His face doesn’t even move. _

The castle’s underbelly lowered down until it was a short bit over them. Nya blinked in surprise at the jutting-out  _ doorway _ that hung off of it.  _ Oh so that’s the way in. Does it want us to come in? _

_ Why am I assigning sentience to that thing it’s a HOUSE. Dear gods, the cold must be getting to me bad. _

“... s-so,” Cole stuttered. “Are we going in?” Nya… shook her head slowly.

“I feel like it’s too-“ she cut herself off with a yelp as the castle hissed again, lurching forward.  _ It’s already starting to move again? I mean. Okay. _

She stared at the door, mind running. Besides Tinhead, this might be the only thing out here. The only thing out here that could help. And it was freezing out here. She could die out here if she didn’t go in. Risky or not.

Maybe Jay could help. She didn’t know, but she was definitely willing to find out. For Cole’s sake.

“Screw it, it’s freezing, cmon!” Nya shouted over the mechanical sounds of the legs, suddenly surging forward after the doorway, tucking her stick over her back and into her bag. Cole stumbled for a second but managed to sprint with her as she tried frantically to grab onto the little railing at the front steps of that door. The thing was starting to speed up, and that just frustrated Nya even more. “Do you want us to come in or not?!” She shouted at the door in anger.

The castle responded by suddenly dipping down, scooping up Cole onto the steps(who had pulled ahead of Nya) and Nya dove forward as it did, now hanging halfway off the ledge. One of the bags finally decided to wrench from her grasp and drop onto the ground, but Nya was less worried about that and far more worried about getting upright as her legs dangled off the ledge. As the castle’s body rose back up to a fuller height.  _ Oh this is just a nightmare! _

“Nya!” Cole shouted, grabbing onto her arms and pulling frantically to try and get her up onto it. It was a rather small platform, and in all the fuss as Nya stood up she damn near fell over backwards again, dropping the second bag. Cole wrapped his arms around her torso and hooked his knee around the railing to secure himself, holding onto her for dear life to keep her from plummeting off. Nya’s arms flailed for a moment but she eventually found herself clutching onto him in turn, trying to let the shock wear off as the castle trudged along, uncaring.

“... th-thanks,” Nya murmured after a short moment to calm her breathing and find her footing again. Cole gently let her go, leading her hand to the opposite railing so she had something to secure her that wasn’t him. Though, his other hand didn’t leave the side of her body that faced the open ledge. Cole still seemed very tense, himself.

“That was… too close,” he breathed shudderingly, looking Nya over for a short moment to finally make sure that she was okay. When he’d figured that out, he cast a slightly worried look back over to the ground, where Nya had dropped the bags. Tinhead seemed to be hopping near them. Nya followed his look and her face contorted into one of defeat and disappointment.

“Dammit! Our stuff!” She let out a frustrated groan. “... dammit. I’m sorry, Cole.” The boy turned and looked back at her with a worried look.

“What, no, Nya! That’s not your fault! Not at all!” Nya still looked away, and Cole stared at her for a long moment before sighing slightly. “... let’s just… get inside, okay?” He gently took his hand off her side and reached over to the doorknob. Nya looked at him for a short second and then turned back to the open air when-

_ *tok tok BOING!* _ All at once, Tinhead appeared right next to Nya, as though he had jumped a great height, and dropped both bags and the stick at her feet before falling back down to the ground. Nya blinked at the bags, bewildered. “... oh! Uh!” She looked back over the edge. Tinhead was looking up at her from there. Like a silent farewell. Nya smiled at that, in spite of herself.

“Thank you Tinhead! We’re gonna go inside now! Thanks for your help!!” Nya called, waving to the scarecrow, and for once not feeling silly about it. She turned around to Cole, who was regarding her with a rather soft smile, steeped in affection. She cracked a sheepish grin back at him, bending down to grab the bags. “What?”

“Nothin’,” Cole responded softly, pushing the door open now. Gods it felt  _ so  _ nice and warm in there. The pair of them bustled in, taking in the scene. The room was dark and very dingy, only lit by a slightly sputtering fire on the hearth, in front of which stood a chair. Cole made his way up to it and went to sit down… only to fall right through it with a  _ thunk _ . “Ow!”

“You okay?” Nya asked quickly, dropping the bags inside and taking a few quick steps over to him. Cole rubbed his back, wincing, and stood up again.

“I… I don’t think I’m gonna get… get used to this,” Cole mumbled, sounding suddenly very dejected. It caught Nya offguard. Gods it made her heart hurt, seeing him so down. “... Nya I… I’m scared.” Cole was looking down at his translucent hands, frowning and shaking and looking near tears. “I- what if we never find a way to… to fix this, I… I’m just scared, so stupid scared, I-”

“Hey,” Nya spoke up softly, putting her hand on Cole’s shoulder. “It’s… it’s okay to be scared. Gods know it’s scary, being in this position. But I have faith in us. I have faith that we can figure this out and we can bring you back to normal. I really do.” Cole’s saddened gaze swiveled up to meet her eyes and she cracked a very small, reassuring smile. “Do you have faith in us?”

Cole blinked at her, clearly dumbfounded by her optimism. And then this sort of shy smile cracked on his face, one that made Nya’s heart nearly melt. He looked so soft in the firelight, even without a physical face for the light to reflect off of. He didn’t really respond for a beat, just turned slightly to wrap his arms around Nya. He mumbled an actual answer a short moment later as Nya returned the hug, hooking her arms around his shoulder and sighing slightly.

“I have faith in you, at least. And that’ll keep me going.” Nya smiled gently at that, that sort of hope Cole found in himself again. She rested her head on his shoulder for a beat, feeling surprisingly relaxed after that whole debacle about getting in here in the first place. She felt… calm. Ready for whatever lied ahe-

“Oh huh, didn’t expect to find another cursed guy so soon.”

Both Cole and Nya nearly leapt out of their skin and jumped apart, whipping around to face where the sound was coming from. Which was… the fireplace?

Yeah, hold on. There was a face! In the fire! A simple face, to be sure, just some eyes and a mouth, with a small scar-looking mark over one of the aforementioned eyes. But it was also… a ball of fire? Nya gaped at it.

“Did you just talk?” She asked the fire, before she could feel silly about it. Cole’s arm was still around her shoulder, and he was staring pointedly at the flame-face as well. To both of their surprises, the fire scoffed.

“Uh, yeah I talked! And I can talk again! I’m not just here for decoration ya know!” The flame sputtered up as the voice - the fire-face’s voice - belted out loud and clear. Nya bit her lip.  _ Okay, so the fire’s talking. And apparently he’s hotheaded… goddammit that’s the worst pun I have ever heard. I’m so upset. _

“... okay, so if you’re not… just a fire, what are you?” Cole managed to ask. The fire scoffed again.

“I’m a fire demon! Sheesh, you guys never met one or something?” Inexplicably, the fire folded its glowing little fire-arms. When the pair shook their heads slowly, he sighed. “... yeah, okay, that makes sense. Anyway. Er. Hi! My name’s Kai, what the hell are you doing in here?”

Nya did a brief double-take. “Excuse me? The castle slowed down for us, it  _ let _ us in.”

“Yeah, and  _ I  _ control the castle.”

“So  _ you  _ let us in?”

“I did! And now I’d like to know  _ why _ , thanks much!” Kai seemed to hold himself like a big intimidating fire demon, and Nya tilted her head at him. She realized he was kind of sputtering, as the wood in the center of the fireplace was dwindling down to embers. Nya tutted, then reached down to the spot by the side of the fire and picked up a log. Then she looked back up to Kai, whose attention had been grabbed by the gesture.

“If you don’t ask any more questions, I’ll give you this log and we can get a night’s rest. Deal?” Nya stated quickly, holding up the log. Kai blinked in surprise, still clearly more involved in getting the log, but glanced at Nya in bewilderment.

“Most people don’t go around making deals with demons that quickly.”

“I’m not most people, you gonna take it?   


“... fine, sure. But I get to ask questions tomorrow. Otherwise Jay’s gonna be mad, and that’s a whole other animal, lemme tell you.” Nya sucked in a breath.  _ So this is Jay’s castle. Great. _ Cole was still hovering at her side, watching Kai warily.

“... deal.” Nya tossed the log into the fire and Kai clambered onto it. It was kind of strange, watching fire climb onto wood when it was so personified to her. With that all done, though, Nya set about trying to figure a place for them both to sleep.

When she turned around, Cole was staring at her, kind of in awe. “What?” Cole didn’t give a proper response, just kind of smiled shyly at her instead. Nya suddenly felt self conscious, going a bit red.  _ Who allowed you to be this endearing! Damn! _

Eventually, they figured a sort of sleeping arrangement. Nya was going to sleep in the chair, and Cole managed a sort of spot leaning against her and slightly  _ through  _ the chair. It was clumsy, to be sure, but comfortable anyway. Cole was… comfortable. Nya was too, if she was being honest. Cole made her comfortable.

Damn, Nya thought she’d kept these feelings down. Cole was too soft, and he was out like a light within a few minutes after they settled. She watched him silently. Wistfully. She didn’t want to say she was in love with him. She didn’t want to be wrong, at least. Not with everything on the line right now.

“... he is cursed, isn’t he?” Kai asked quietly, and Nya glanced up in surprise when he broke the silence. “Your ghost buddy, he isn’t just… a ghost or nothing.”

“What happened to no questions?” Nya scoffed, raising an eyebrow at the flame. Kai shrugged heavily, looking sheepish.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I’m just… intrigued. He wouldn’t be the only one here who’s cursed, if he is.” Kai glanced away, almost embarrassed. Nya raised both eyebrows this time. “It’s nothin as bad as your friend’s, he’s got no damn body.” He laughed dryly, and Nya gave him a bit of a stern look that he didn’t seem to register. His laugh petered out, and he just looked… sad. “But… I am stuck here. Can’t leave this castle, or anything. Which sucks, even if I have family here.”

Nya frowned, filing away the bit about family for later. She did see an opportunity here, though. “... well, maybe there’s a way we can help each other out? I figure a way to break your curse, you figure a way to break Cole’s?” Kai glanced up, seeming surprised and hopeful.

“Wait, seriously? You think that could work? AND you’d be willing to do it?” The poor guy seemed flabbergasted that she’d think of helping him. She felt kind of bad for him, seeing his shock. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not. We both need the help.” Nya yawned suddenly, realizing just now how exhausted she really was. She blinked in surprise as her agreement seemed to make Kai  _ light up. _

“HELL YEAH!” He sparked up on the log, like he was pumping his fists, then looked at Nya with a grin. “You will  _ not  _ regret this! We’re gonna get your buddy out of his curse and then we’re gonna get  _ me  _ out of this house and it’s gonna be great!” Nya smiled tiredly at him, and then started to doze off. Absently, she set her hand in Cole’s hair. Despite the ghostliness, it still was as soft as she’d expected. Cole mumbled in his sleep. Gods he made her heart melt. Maybe she was in love.

_ I swear to everything I’m going to get you out of this mess, Cole. I promise it. _

She let her eyes shut, to the sound of flickering flame.


End file.
